


UST-erius

by Measured_Words



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Miraluka, Sith, The Force, The Great Galactic War, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoa blamed Attal for forcing her to examine her feelings more closely that she preferred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UST-erius

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible. Once it was in my head I couldn't think of anything better. -_-
> 
> Characters from a tabletop game. Because Star Wars feels.

Shoa blamed Attal for forcing her to examine her feelings more closely that she preferred. Acknowledgement seemed to have given them dominion over her imagination, sifting through a million divergences from the past or present, or from the future that she saw. She remained pragmatic enough to know that few of these imaginations, if followed through to a logical course, would be any less painful that the current emotional stalemate. It didn't help to know that, when Attal had pressed Usterius on the matter, he had responded simply that he was well aware of his feelings. Shoa didn't know if it was Sith rejection of the weakness of love, or that all of his passions wound up harnessed to the same end with little energy wasted on their expression.

Still, part of her remained convinced that should she dare to follow the track of her imaginings, she could become the undoing, if only briefly, of all that self-mastery and control. But what then? She already feared for his future. For a long time she'd feared being caught up in the darkness that lay ahead for him. Acting on her - their - feelings seemed certain to ensure it. Worse, she feared that it might remove the uncertainly that she foresaw in the outcome, and with small likelihood of improving his chances of survival. Undoing him in the moment was a pleasing fantasy, but she didn't want to bear responsibility for anything more permanent.

The situation was not hopeless, though, or even unpleasant. Her body could bear its disappointments. Her spirit knew that they shared something far greater through their connection to the Force. It was that passion, not base physicality, that would best help her to free him from the chains of his dark fate.


End file.
